At cinderella's ball
by S.4.E
Summary: ok this is what the story is about kikyo is Cinderella wait give me a chance, inuyasha is prince charming, wait keep reading this ok, and kagome is one of the princesses that inuyasha ignored. On Hiatus being revised.
1. Chapter one

Hey everyone listen to this I couldn't help my self but I had to put this story up it just came to me while I was watching TV so when you read it please give me a review so I can know if it wasn't just another of my dumb idea's.

Summary: ok this is what the story is about kikyo is Cinderella wait give me a chance, inuyasha is prince charming, wait keep reading this ok, and kagome is a one of the princesses that inuyasha ignored. Does Cinderella turn out to be the actual one inuyasha was looking for or should he stick to royalty?

Ok here we go

Characters aka who's who

Inuyasha: prince charming

Kikyo: Cinderella

Kanna: supposedly evil step sister

Kagura: other supposedly evil stepsister

Naraku: fairy godfather

Kaede: supposedly evil step mother

Kagome: princess at ball that inuyasha ignores

Miroku: inuyasha cousin who is a Dutch

Sango: kagome's best friend who is a duchesse

Shippo: kagome's loud mouth cousin who lives with her

Koga: kagome's fiancée

Mrs. Higurashi: the queen of the higurashi palace

Sota: kagome's brother

Kohaku: sango's brother

Hojo: kagome's servant who has a crush on her

Eri, yuka, ayumi: many of the other princesses at the ball and also kagome's other friends

At Cinderella's ball

By sibby forever

Chapter one Cinderella?

It was the night of the ball and inuyasha was trying to enjoy the ball his mother threw even though he didn't want to be there. He told his mother that he wanted to marry someone he liked not a complete stranger she picked out and was expected to like. He wanted to fall in love like his mother and father why should he have to go threw this every time. Inuyasha had to dance with nothing but stuck up princesses all night except for one but she was still a little stuck up because she didn't bother to dance with him all night. Inuyasha was just about to leave the ball for that night until the last guest arrived at the dance, the girl wore a sparkling light blue dress with white gloves, her long raven black hair was up in a bun with strands hanging in her face and she wore a silver tiara. Inuyasha couldn't help but walk to her and ask her to dance but she gladly took his offer.

"What's you name" inuyasha asked her after 10 minutes of dancing, she smiled up at him.

"My name is kikyo but my family calls me Cinderella because when I sit by the fire cinders fall a pond my face prince inuyasha" kikyo said with a sweet laugh, inuyasha felt his heart drop in to his stomach when she laughed.

"What a lovely name you own but I don't think I'll be calling you Cinderella" inuyasha said in kikyo's ear, kikyo shivered from his hot breath in her ear.

"Why thank you prince inuyasha" kikyo said inuyasha got irritated in a playful way when she said his name and title in the same sentence.

"Please kikyo don't call me prince inuyasha just call me inuyasha" inuyasha whispered in kikyo ear while walking her out to the fountain garden.

"Ok I'd be glad to do that inuyasha" kikyo snickered as she tried the new name out on the prince, inuyasha smiled.

"You know kikyo your beautiful, I want to be with you forever" inuyasha said, kikyo blushed at his statement.

"I'd love to be with you forever inuyasha" kikyo said in a lower voice as inuyasha lead her back in to the ballroom. That's when they began doing the waltz to the song that the orchestra played in the ballroom everyone thought inuyasha and the mystery girl aka kikyo made a good couple except one or four.

Mean while with other princesses and duchesses

"Look at that kagome didn't inuyasha promise that he'd marry you," said eri a little upset that inuyasha wasn't dancing with kagome, yuka, ayumi, and sango nodded. Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's childish antics.

"No it wasn't inuyasha who promised me it was koga inuyasha doesn't even know that I exist along with the other princesses here he didn't even give anyone a chance he's sort of a jerk and I only came because my mother said I should get out before I'm married and that maybe I'd meet someone else besides koga" kagome said plainly, but really kagome wasn't plain at all she was intelligent and bright and also beautiful. None of her friends knew why inuyasha didn't notice her like that mystery girl. Because kagome was wearing a snow-white dress with diamonds and crystals hanging off, with her hair in a messy yet fancy bun with her clear and diamond tiara. But it seemed that kagome was just invisible to him like everyone else.

"Kagome your right but I think you and inuyasha would look so cute together, if he'd stop being such a block head and see you instead of every one that comes in late like that girl" sango said, kagome shrugged her shoulders she knew that she liked him but it wouldn't make a difference cause she was engaged to prince koga.

"Kagome! How dare you let him ignore you, you guys are perfect for eachother, like it's on coincidence that you both happen to like watching the rain through only royal windows, or like it's a coincidence that you both like your Oreo cookies in peanut butter, oh and last but not least it's not a coincidence that you two enjoy horse back riding" yuka said, kagome turned her head the other way even though she knew that what yuka said was all true.

"Well if inuyasha could learn to stop being mister I think I'm so important and finally pay attention to some one besides his interest maybe he'd be a lot happier instead of being know for the prince who married the most in just 4 years" kagome said with disgust, the four girls surrounding her frowned because they knew horses would fly before what kagome just said would come true.

"Kagome stick with koga he's hot and nice and he likes you a lot and he doesn't ignore you like inuyasha does" ayumi said, kagome smiled because it was also true that kagome was the guy she should go for.

With inuyasha and kikyo

The clock hit 12:00 and kikyo began to run towards the exit but inuyasha chased after her.

"Wait come back kikyo come back please!" inuyasha called after kikyo, but kikyo continued to run down the stairs.

"I can't!" kikyo yelled as she disappeared into the night leaving inuyasha and her glass slipper behind her. Inuyasha bent down and picked up the glass slipper and looked at it for a while before returning to the ball and wondering where his love went.

In the ballroom

"Inuyasha I think she went that way" kagome said pointing towards the right, as she made her was out of the ballroom and towards her carriage; inuyasha gave her a puzzled look.

"Why would you help me I didn't even give you a chance and aren't you the one that didn't dance with me at all at the ball tonight I'm confused" inuyasha asked kagome, kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

"Because since you didn't give anyone else a chance minds well not waste it and go after her, and I didn't dance with you because I don't like to be rejected the way you were rejecting the other girls, and I have a fiancée I promised him my heart and I wouldn't want to like get involved with you like the other girls" kagome said simply, inuyasha nodded thoughtfully listening to every word kagome said.

"Well thanks maybe I should look more often but I doubt that cause I'm going to marry her" inuyasha said plainly, kagome just got in the carriage and the carriage strode off.

But inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off the girl in the carriage.

In kagome's carriage

"Princess kagome wasn't that prince inuyasha," the caddie said to kagome, kagome just nodded in response.

Ok I'm sorry this chapter is short I'll make it longer next time tell me what you think ok I think this is yet another twist of my screwed up mind. Well keep reading so I can keep updating.


	2. Chapter two

Hey it's me again thanks for the reviews they gave me motivation you guys who reviewed me rock! Thanks well you guys asked for a new chapter well here you go.

Inuyasha: prince charming

Kikyo: Cinderella

Kanna: supposedly evil step sister

Kagura: other supposedly evil stepsister

Naraku: fairy godfather

Kaede: supposedly evil step mother

Kagome: princess at ball that inuyasha ignores

Miroku: inuyasha cousin who is a Dutch

Sango: kagome's best friend who is a duchesse

Shippo: kagome's loud mouth cousin who lives with her

Koga: kagome's fiancée

Mrs. Higurashi: the queen of the higurashi palace

Sota: kagome's brother

Kohaku: sango's brother

Hojo: kagome's servant who has a crush on her

Eri, yuka, ayumi: many of the other princesses at the ball and also kagome's other friends

Just so you remember

At Cinderella's ball

By sibby forever

Chapter two

The glass slipper

Kagome woke to a bright and shiny day the sky was blue. Kagome opened one clear gray eye to the rays of the sun before she was completely awake. Kagome's servant hojo rushed in the room to assist her.

"Princess kagome you must be down in your mothers quarters by noon" hojo told kagome; kagome sat up right and got out of bed.

"Thank you hojo you may leave now if you feel to" kagome said sweetly, hojo blushed. Kagome made her way to her closet and pulled out a green almost clear gown and matching shoes and gloves. Kagome just dressed in her bathroom. When kagome returned she was all dressed and ready for her mother. Kagome made her way down to her mother's quarters, on the way she saw her little brother, she caught master toutousai her tutor and also inuyasha's and she ran into koga who said that they would have breakfast after her meeting with her mother. Kagome finally made it to her mother's quarters to see her mother sitting in a big white chair by the fireplace wearing a red velvet gown and her crown.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it mother" kagome said cheerfully, earning a smile from her mother, kagome bowed slightly before she made her way to the other big white chair across from her mother.

"Mother may I ask why you wanted to see me today" kagome said pleasantly, her mother just nodded and held her chin with her thin tanned fingers.

"Well you know of the prince of the western lands" queen higurashi said thoughtfully, kagome nodded.

"Well princess inuyasha has met a girl yesterday evening at the ball his mother threw for him and he is looking for her so he wanted to check every girl at the ball to see if they could fit the glass slipper she left behind her" queen higurashi said, kagome nodded again understandingly.

"Prince inuyasha is here to check your foot also I know you weren't the girl but he is very desperate" queen higurashi said to kagome who just nodded in agreement.

"I understand I'll try on the glass slipper so you can send him in now" kagome said sweetly, queen higurashi just smiled, queen higurashi motioned for inuyasha and myoga to enter the room with the glass slipper. Kagome smiled at inuyasha and her returned her sweet smile. Koga found out what the meeting with her mother was about and just made it in the room before she tried it on to watch. Koga knew that kagome wasn't the girl because she wouldn't betray him. Kagome slipped the glass slipper and it fit her foot perfectly, inuyasha, queen higurashi and koga's eyes widened with shock.

"But this can't be!" kagome exclaimed, koga examined the slipper on kagome's foot it wasn't a lie it fit like a glove, inuyasha was to shocked to say a word and queen higurashi was upset because kagome was indeed engaged to Koga Wolfe.

"It's not me I swear koga their has to be some sort of mistake I would never betray you or anyone else" kagome said through teary eyes, koga shook his head in understanding, inuyasha shook his head he kinda wanted her to be the Cinderella he was looking for, queen higurashi shook her head.

"I'm sorry prince inuyasha but my daughter is the wrong girl she has petite feet and the glass slipper is a little big so my daughter is not the one you looking for I'm sorry but you will probably have better luck in you kingdom not mine have a good day and I hope you find you Cinderella" queen higurashi said wisely, koga nodded and kagome sighed in relief.

"Your right queen higurashi your daughter indeed is not my Cinderella simply because my Cinderella's real name is kikyo so it would be best if I go and search my kingdom instead of others" inuyasha said with a hint of sadness in his voice, kagome and koga bowed as inuyasha left the palace.

"Kagome you didn't have to tell me I already know that you wouldn't do something like that, I can trust you" koga said with a smile, kagome smiled sweetly back at him.

With inuyasha

"Lord inuyasha I think we should check lady kaede's home now for your Cinderella" myoga said calmly to inuyasha, inuyasha just nodded sadly as he made his way to the snug little cottage. Myoga knocked on the door, which behind it revealed a very stressed lady kaede.

"May I help ye prince inuyasha and sir myoga" kaede said politely, inuyasha smiled and myoga bowed.

"Yes you may lady kaede we would like to see all the mistress in this home" myoga said, kaede smiled.

"Oh you may see them, girls please come down here this instant!" kaede yelled to her daughters, three lovely girls ran down the wooden stairs with happy smiles all except one.

"Yes mother you called us," the girls said in unison, kaede nodded toward the prince the girls began to blush.

"Well prince inuyasha these are my daughters she is kanna, this one is kagura and she is kikyo the eldest of them all" kaede said pointing to each girl, inuyasha smiled at the girls he couldn't help it they were all beautiful, the youngest daughter kanna had white hair that reached to her mid back and deep black eyes, the middle daughter kagura had short raven black hair the came to her neck and crimson colored eyes that shined like the sunset, and the eldest daughter kikyo had long raven hair that reached almost past her bottom and she had mud brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you young ladies" inuyasha said as he kissed each of their hands including kikyo's. Myoga tried the shoe on each girl but the shoe was to big for kanna and kagura but it fit just right for kikyo, inuyasha smiled when he saw that it fit her perfectly.

"So you're the kikyo I saw last night, will you marry me and be the queen of this kingdom" inuyasha asked kikyo who nodded with tear, kaede smiled warmly and so did kanna and kagura.

"Wow kikyo you're so lucky" kagura said while hugging her, kanna nodded happily.

Inuyasha and kikyo left kaede's cottage to get married immediately. Inuyasha and kikyo arrived at the kingdom and minutes, inuyasha told his mother and father that her found the girl he wanted and that the wedding was, it was so easy for them to get married because they already had every thing ready for when inuyasha returned with someone even if it wasn't the girl he wanted, so inuyasha and kikyo hurried in their wedding clothes and made their way to the ball room.

"Are you ready" inuyasha said while running towards the double doors that lead to the ballroom.

"Always" kikyo whispered to inuyasha as they ran through the double doors and to the priest. Inuyasha and kikyo were happily married after that night. Inuyasha and kikyo were getting ready for bed that night when a question popped in his head.

In their room

"Kikyo where do you want to move your family" inuyasha asked, kikyo stiffened at the mention of her family and smirked menacingly.

"Oh them well I thought we should throw them out of the kingdom they never treated me right they just put on the little act to stuck up to you because you're a prince" kikyo lied, inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't believe that her sisters and mother were evil their happiness for her was so sincere.

"But their your sisters and mother you really want to do that to them" inuyasha asked in disbelief, kikyo jerked around with angry eyes staring at him.

"Their not my sisters their my step sisters and lady kaede isn't my mother she's my step mother and you don't know anything about them, their wicked people they made me clean all the time and fix their meals and they didn't let me go to the ball so I had to sneak their with the help of naraku so you should throw them out!" kikyo spat venomously, inuyasha flinched at her angry mood and turned to her.

"Ok I guess I don't know them I'm sorry I'll throw them out tomorrow" inuyasha said, kikyo smirked wickedly and jumped into the bed and feel quickly to sleep.

"Night kikyo" inuyasha said with a puzzled look.

At lady kaede's cottage

Inuyasha knocked on the door of the warm little cottage, on the other side of the door head could hear laughter and cheering and them celebrating the marriage of him and kikyo. _This is weird I'm not even there and their cheering about kikyo marriage but kikyo wouldn't lie to me were in love._

The door opened to reveal a very happy kaede with shock on her face.

"Hello prince inuyasha what brings ye here nothing's wrong with kikyo I hope" kaede said worriedly, inuyasha put on a sad smile before he spoke his disappointing words to the old women.

"Well princess kikyo has asked me to kick you out of the kingdom she says you have done her wrong and that she would hate for you to stay here in her kingdom" inuyasha said, kaede was even more shocked by what inuyasha had just said, she dropped the wine glass she was holding and fell to the wooden floor, kanna and kagura quickly ran to their mother's side. Inuyasha frowned even more at the sight before him, he was a kind prince and never before kick out a villager.

"I'm sorry but I do have a place you can go to it's another kingdom that's not far from mine it's kingdom higurashi the home of princess kagome" inuyasha spoke softly before he left the poor family. Inuyasha turned before her left and said one last thing.

"I will take you their this afternoon at 3:00 be ready with your things by then I again am very sorry" inuyasha said before getting in the carriage with myoga and driving off to the palace where kikyo waited.

Ok I'm stopping their for now I'm getting cramped fingers cause I updated my fanfic this weekend and my hands hurt so give me a break I wonder if you guys will like this chapter, so what do you think of kikyo now is she lovely and nice or is she just cruel and mean and why is naraku a fairy god father find this out the next chapter or so!

See you next chap sibby! Or sib!

One I'm out


	3. Chapter three

Hey I'm sorry I didn't update like I updated my other stories it just that I got sick and I still am but since I'm home schooling now I'm going to try and update this story more often. Well today's my birthday and I'm finally updating sorry if it's short. It's just that it seems that when it comes to this story I get brain dead and it takes long. I lost my things change chapter 6 so I'll update that later peoples.

Inuyasha: prince charming

Kikyo: Cinderella

Kanna: supposedly evil step sister

Kagura: other supposedly evil stepsister

Naraku: fairy godfather

Kaede: supposedly evil step mother

Kagome: princess at ball that inuyasha ignores

Miroku: inuyasha cousin who is a Dutch

Sango: kagome's best friend who is a duchesse

Shippo: kagome's loud mouth cousin who lives with her

Koga: kagome's fiancée

Mrs. Higurashi: the queen of the higurashi palace

Sota: kagome's brother

Kohaku: sango's brother

Hojo: kagome's servant who has a crush on her

Eri, yuka, ayumi: many of the other princesses at the ball and also kagome's other friends

Just so you remember

At Cinderella's ball

By sibby forever

Chapter three

Naraku?

Inuyasha returned to the palace with a frown upon his handsome features everyone in the palace just ignored him. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder about kikyo maybe she wasn't all he thought she was supposed to be maybe she just wanted him for his throne like the other girls but he shook the unpleasant thoughts from his head and plastered a smile on his face just for kikyo she didn't know him all that well so she wouldn't notice like his parents would. When inuyasha entered the room kikyo was lying on the bed in a silk nightgown with a seductive smile on her pale face. _Why is it that now that I've married kikyo she doesn't look as beautiful as she did at the ball her eyes are cold and don't look alive, her skin is more pale, she doesn't seem like a virgin, and she doesn't seem like such a nice person anymore maybe it's just all in my head it probably is because I would have noticed this long ago._ Inuyasha walked over to kikyo and sat on the bed.

" I told them they were very upset your step mother fainted but I still don't understand kikyo why" inuyasha asked kikyo annoyingly rolled her eyes at inuyasha. She was sick of all his doubts on her.

" Inuyasha dear why would I lie they were horrible to me, they never treated me right they made me clean their clothes, wash the dishes, and took the money my father left me that's how lady kaede became lady kaede inuyasha you should know" kikyo said coldly as she wrapped herself in the silk covers and went to sleep angry. Inuyasha just ignored her and decided to go get some breakfast.

With kagome

" Kagome dear I just got word from prince inuyasha that he is beginning so villagers to live here because his new wife doesn't like them so I agreed to let them stay ok" queen higurashi said. Kagome gave her mother a weirs look before answering.

" That's strange really strange do you agree" kagome asked queen higurashi just smiled.

" Yes I guess it is fairly strange but it doesn't matter that much" queen higurashi said sweetly as she finished her breakfast. Kagome just tried to shrug it off.

" Oh and kagome you will meet prince inuyasha at the gate around three ok don't be late it's rude" queen higurashi said as she left, kagome nodded. Kagome really didn't mind talking to inuyasha or having to help him out he really wasn't that bad to her once you got past the rudeness, ignorance, and being dense as a doorknob stuff.

Back with inuyasha

It was about 3pm and he had to take his wife's family to another kingdom because she claimed they were evil. That was the strangest story queen higurashi said she ever heard but she said she'd take them in, inuyasha felt much better about that. Inuyasha made his way to lady kaede's cottage in time. When arrived at the cottage inuyasha's heart broke when he saw kikyo's family out side of the cottage. Lady kaede was frowning at her daughters who were crying their eyes out while their bags surrounded them.

" Are you all ready to go now" inuyasha asked kanna nodded her head 'yes'.

" I am really so to be doing this I really am I have nothing against you at all" inuyasha pointed out before he lead them to his carriage. It took them over all about three hours before they finally reached higurashi kingdom. When they reached the gates they were greeted by kagome. Kagome was wearing a snow-white gown with fingertip length sleeves and a silver crown on top of her head and her hair falling to her hips. Inuyasha gasped for air. Kouga was by her side with a possessive arm around her side. Inuyasha stepped out of the carriage and walked to kagome and koga.

" So do you have the house they will be staying in ready" inuyasha asked kagome nodded.

" Yes of course we do. We knew you were coming so my workers hurried to finish it" kagome said koga squeezed her hip playfully making her giggle.

" Oh and congratulations on your marriage to kikyo or shall I say your Cinderella" kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha just forced a smile.

" Yes thank you I wish you marriage will go well also" inuyasha said koga smirked at him. Kaede and her daughters walked up and behind inuyasha with said faces.

" So you must be lady kaede I am princess higurashi kagome and this is my fiancée princess Wolfe koga you'll be living in our village for now on I'm sorry for the inconvenience of you moving but please enjoy my humble village" kagome said sweetly kaede smiled.

" Thank you both for your kindness you too prince inuyasha" kaede said with a smile. Inuyasha frowned a little.

" Ok let's get you to your house we built" kagome said as she wrapped her arm around kanna's shoulders. Kagome showed them a cozy little cottage that was the color of white and black. Kaede seemed to like the cabin and got comfortable quick.

With inuyasha

After inuyasha showed ms. Kaede to the higurashi palace he made his way back to his own kingdom. Inuyasha was excited to see kikyo she had been acting really weird every since they talked about her family and he figured that getting rid of them would make her happy, even though he thought they were great. Inuyasha opened the door to his bedroom and what he saw shocked him. Inuyasha found kikyo embracing a guy with long black hair and crimson cold eyes. Inuyasha was immediately angry.

" Kikyo who's this" inuyasha yelled kikyo jumped out of the guys arms and the guy just smirked. This made inuyasha's blood boil.

" This is naraku he's the one who helped me get to the ball to see you I was just so happy to see him he's my fairy god father" kikyo said sweetly inuyasha's nerves calmed and naraku held his hand out. Inuyasha ignore his hand.

" Nice to meet you naraku" inuyasha said with a fake smile. Kikyo smiled.

" Well I must be leaving kikyo darling if you need my magic and I please don't hesitate to umm… call oh and goodbye prince inuyasha" naraku said smoothly before he flew out of the window with his red fairy like wings.

" Kikyo don't you find your fairy godfather a little strange" inuyasha said while lifting a brow. Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

" Inuyasha don't be jealous because I hugged him geez inuyasha I didn't know you were such a fool" kikyo spat evilly, inuyasha was confused now he made a suggestion and she jumped all over him.

" Whatever I'm going to get some dinner you coming" inuyasha asked kikyo stared at him for a moment before answering.

" No I think I'll take a bath awhile before I join you and your parents" kikyo said inuyasha shrugged and left the room. After she was sure inuyasha was down the next hall she turned to the window where naraku was waiting.

" Who would have known the prince was such a fool?" naraku chuckled kikyo smiled and walked to him.

" Don't talk about him like that but I am thankful you got me to that ball" kikyo said with a sweet smile.

" Your welcome but I don't know why he would leave you alone where you could be in danger" naraku said kikyo just shrugged his shoulders.

" You better leave for good no naraku cause I have to take a bath my husband is waiting" kikyo said with a cheerful smile. Naraku nodded and left.

With kagome

Kagome was sitting back and read a book to hojo while he washed her windows.

" And Mara belle smiled as she ran to her servant john and they embraced. Everyone couldn't believe when Mara belle and john shared a passionate kiss. Soon after that faithful day Mara belle and john were married and they lived partly happily ever after" kagome finished reading hojo chuckled at the last part she through in.

" That was a lovely story shall we start another one tomorrow and why does it have to be partly happily ever after" hojo asked with a quirked brow.

" Well something bad was bound to happen nobody's life is perfect, look at me I'm engaged to koga something's going go bad eventually I'm too happy, yeah we can read another one tomorrow how bout the story lilac" kagome asked hojo just smiled.

" That's you always look on the dark side instead of light, yeah I heard that was a real good one" hojo said kagome smiled. Koga was standing at the door smiling from ear to ear.

" Kagome I found some information on that naraku guy you ran into two weeks ago" koga said kagome stood from her rocking chair near the fire.

" What did you find out " kagome asked hojo got the hint and left the room.

" I found out that he was a fairy godfather that got kicked out of the head quarters for being evil" koga said with a frown. " They said that he tried to conquer quite a few kingdom and that they don't know where he is now" koga finished. Kagome scowled.

" I thought something was wrong with him he needs to be found. Well thanks for the information Hun but I got to get to bed now" kagome said as she gave koga a kiss on the cheek. Koga smiled and left the room. _I hope other kingdoms know about naraku or were going to have to warn some. Hope inuyasha and kikyo know._

Sorry for the short chapter I'm just finishing I've gone updating crazy how bout I give you a preview of my new fanfic it's called the unexpected. Well here it goes.

Preview of the unexpected

" Kagome what on earth is wrong" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a puzzled look.

" Nothing I'm just angry" kagome answered Mrs. Higurashi backed out of the room slowly and closed the door.

Ok how did you like that chap peoples I'm going to give you a preview of my new fic now it's called the unexpected and it's kinda funny if you want you story in it just email me ok I can use more stories other than mine.

" Ok I guess I'm up to bat now ok I'm sick of being paired up with sesshomaru hello I'm almost half his age. He's 15 and I'm 12 geez, oh and stop making me such a air headed 6 year old" rin practically begged. Everyone began to giggle because rin could be air headed like what she just said about being half his age.

"Yeah before sango says 'next' again I'm better go, ok I'm sick of you guys also leaving me, ayumi, and yuka out. And when we are in the story you make us pushy, annoying, controlling best friends" eri protested everyone mingled in laughter.

" NEXT! HA HA I got to say it that time" sango cheered evilly everyone then sweat dropped.

" Okay sango dear you know it's your turn" kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Sango blushed from embarrassment and began.

" Stop pairing me up with the perv, and quit making me so abusive I'm really not just ask ' my boo' koga" sango said with a fist in the air.

"NEXT!" kagome imitated sango's rude lunch lady voice earning giggles from the other girls and rolled eyes from sango's part.

"Ok I'm next again because I have something to complain about, ok I'm sick of you guys making my naraku evil, why him come on pick some body else like…like…inuyasha, or miroku, maybe even shippo and koga for crying out loud why ' my boo'" kagome stated everyone fell over laughing. Kagome giggled along too.

Ok well that's it for now see you on chapter 4. Sibby loves typing this twisted story too.

And remember sibby's 15 and happy to update even though it's late because had to upgrade just forgive me.


	4. Chapter Four

Ok thanks for that flame I think? That was hateful, I've decided no flames there a waste of my time and yours!

Hey yay new chapter sorry for the really long wait that was retarded. As I always say bad thing happen to me lol. Well I'm gonna try and update more often like I said I'm so glad I got to do this chapter I how it's long enough for you guys ok. Love ya guys.

Inuyasha: prince charming

Kikyo: Cinderella

Kanna: supposedly evil step sister

Kagura: other supposedly evil stepsister

Naraku: Fairy Godfather

Kaede: supposedly evil step mother

Kagome: Princess at ball that inuyasha ignores

Miroku: Inuyasha cousin who is a Duke

Sango: Kagome's best friend who is a Duchesses

Shippo: Kagome's loud mouth cousin who lives with her

Koga: Kagome's fiancee

Mrs. Higurashi: the Queen of the Higurashi palace

Sota: Kagome's brother

Kohaku: Sango's brother

Hojo: Kagome's servant who has a crush on her

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi: many of the other Princesses at the ball and also Kagome's other friends

Rin: Miroku's little sister whose in love with shippo.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha's half brother who rules he's mothers kingdom.

Just so you remember

At Cinderella's ball

By S.4.E

Chapter four

Castle party

Kagome sighed as she dressed inside her closet today her mother was throwing a castle party like she did every year. She had invited all the kingdoms nearby including Takahashi palace. Kagome winched at the thought of Inuyasha he was so rash and rude. _Including foolish._ Kagome thought bitterly. She walked out of her closet and looked at her reflection from head to toe, kagome spun so her flowing ruby red dress twirled with her. Her ruby red heels twinkled in the candle light along with her silver tiara with the ruby crescent present in the middle. Just then the door flung open to reveal shippo.

"Hey kagome you look really nice are you ready cause the guest are now arriving in the ballroom and your expected" shippo said in his normally hyper active way. Kagome just stared at him kind if afraid why not the kid was abnormally hyper. _He's a little two hyper for being only 12 the same age as sota and he acts like that sota's so calm in his own way._ kagome thought throughly amused. With that kagome brushed her hair one last time before she left her room with a hyper active shippo tailing behind her. When kagome made it to the grand stair way that led to the ballroom she found koga already their waiting for her.

"Kagome are you ready for the longest night of our lives" koga asked teasingly, kagome smiled and nodded her head slowly. They ascended down the lovely red carpet ignoring the man who announced their arrival. Kagome sighed when koga led her over to her mother and some nobles.

"Kagome dear I would like you to meet Bankotsu of the Banryuu family"Queen Higurashi stated. Kagome nodded her head in his direction. "Oh and bankotsu this is my daughter Kagome Higurashi of higurashi palace"Queen higurashi said proudly, bankotsu smiled at kagome before bowing deeply. "Oh please excuse my manners this is Koga also known as Prince Wolfe Kagome's fiancee" Queen Higurashi said casting koga an apologetic look, koga just shrugged it off. Bankotsu looked a little peeved at the mention of kagome having an fiancee.

"Mother were going to mingled a little more so I'll see you before the night ends" kagome said as she tugged on koga's arm. "Oh and it was nice meeting you Bankotsu" kagome said as she shook his hand. Bankotsu smiled before he kissed her hand.

"Oh no it was pleasure Princess Kagome"bankotsu said while flipping his long black braid over his shoulder that had fell when he kissed her hand. Kagome nodded thoroughly annoyed, koga glared at him before pulling kagome away to another group of snobs.

With Prince Inuyasha

Inuyasha groaned for the 5th time that day kikyo was taking way to long to get ready for Queen Higurashi's castle party for his taste. They were already 15 minutes late so why was she taking even longer then usual.

"Kikyo what is taking you" Inuyasha said trying to hide his annoyance in his voice. _How many flaws can a woman have it seems she has them all, how selfish what about the other woman. _Kikyo exited the huge kitchen sized closet wearing a crystal blue dress with matching white heels. Her tiara was silver almost clear with a blue diamond in the center complete with other clear diamonds also.

"I'm ready god Inuyasha I only took 5 minutes have some patience" kikyo said as she twirled one of her black curls. Inuyasha rolled his eyes it was longer than that he wasn't that impatient.

"Yeah right more like 5 hours were now 20 minutes late let's go it's rude, My father is good friends with Queen Higurashi and if were even later I'll never hear the end of it" Inuyasha spat, she was getting on his nerves already and they had only been married for a freaking week. _She's not as perfect as I first thought what an foolish mistake. Wait what am I talking about just because she has a few flaws doesn't mean I should drop her like hot clay, that's right I just need to stop these negative thoughts_. Inuyasha thought as he and kikyo entered their carriage and rode off to Queen Higurashi's famous castle party.

With Princess Kagome

Kagome sighed she was so bored and she didn't want to talk to any more. Every one at this party were to stuck up for her taste and she couldn't even find her friend she knew they were forced to go also. Just then kagome spotted Yuka near the refreshments laughing with Sango. She hurriedly made her way over to them .

"Hey guys are you as bored as I am" Kagome asked as she waited for hojo to pour he some grape wine. Sango nodded and Yuka just laughed. That was the weird yet nice thing about Yuka she laughed easily. Kagome smiled at her it was nice to hang with friend when you have the chance to.

"Hey kagome where is koga isn't he your escort since your engaged"Sango asked, kagome just sighed.

"He went to talk to some nobles from the East, he said he'd find me when he was done so I just decided to go find you guys" kagome said airily waving it off, Yuka just grinned at her.

"Kagome your so cruel you know those noble aren't going to leave him alone until this party is over and your not even going to save him just so you can talk with us and not be dragged off to meet nobles and royalty"Yuka said kagome just rolled her eyes.

"And your point is you two ditched your escorts as well" kagome said looking at her two friend pointedly they just nodded in response. "Well as long as were going to spend time with each other we better avoid our parents"kagome said as she turned around so her mother who just passed her wouldn't see her face and know it was her. Sango and Yuka grinned and nodded.

"Your right kagome let's mingle by our selves, what I have a game we can play to pass time"Sango said, Yuka and kagome nodded their heads to let her know they were listening. "Well we mingle and act as fake and snobby as we can and who ever says were rude wins the game" Sango said grinning evilly, Kagome and Yuka just laughed.

"Sango did I ever tell you how much I like the way your mind works" Kagome said and Sango shook her head 'no'. "Well nows the time I like the way your mind works" kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes , Kagome could be really weird at times. So the girls went around acting as snobby as they could. Now it was Sango's turn and her victim was a Miroku Duke of black hole city, so she walked up to and smiled cheesily.

"Hi I'm Sango Taijiya" Sango said in the best high pitched annoying voice she could muster, miroku looked at her with annoyance and kagome smirked.

"I'm Miroku Houshi" Miroku said thoroughly annoyed but trying to be as polite as possible. Sango blushed after many failed attempts.

"It's nice to meet you, your so good looking more so then in the paintings I've seen you in" Sango faked a dreamy sigh, miroku rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Sanga was it but I must be leaving I'm waiting for the arrival of my cousin it was um... interesting talk to you miss, have a good evening" miroku said walking away but not before hearing what her friends said when they walked up to her.

"Sango you that was so good you should be in the theaters"Yuka said giggling to no end, kagome joined soon after. Sango laughed with them.

"I didn't think he'd buy that this is fun kagome it's your turn to be snobby, he was pretty annoyed I think I should win this round guys" Sango said looking at kaogme and yuka who nodded their agreement. Miroku was shocked he was fooled by that girl. _She tricked me into thinking she was one of those snobs. But how she pretty good yes she should be in the theaters. I'll get you sango your more intriguing than I thought. _Miroku thought as he made his way to the grand stair case to await his very late cousin.

With Prince Inuyasha

They finally reached the castle and were now making their way to the grand staircase that lead to the ballroom. The short little man bowed to him and kikyo and prepared to announce their arrival.

"Prince Inuyasha and his lovely wife Princess Kikyo" the short little man announced as he blew his royal horn. Everyone just watched him and kikyo ascend down the lovely red carpet. Inuyasha and kikyo mingled for a while before retiring to the refreshments. Just then miroku walked over to him with a smirk. He knew that smirk it was his perverted one.

"Inuyasha come with me for a while let kikyo get to know people on her own right now I need you man"Miroku said trying to get inuyasha to come. Kikyo nodded her head towards inuyasha.

"Alright but this better be good Kikyo I'll be right back" inuyasha said as he left with miroku to kami knows where.

With Princess Kagome

Bored with their game already they returned to the refreshments area. Kagome spotted a young girl the same age as her eating some green grapes from the table. Kagome guess this was Princess Kikyo seeing how she knew everyone here and hadn't once seen her. She didn't like her just the way she held her self but kagome decided she'd go introduce her self anyway. But who said she had to be nice. Only her mother who wasn't paying attention right now.

"You must be Kikyo the one people I heard used to be called cinderella" Kagome sneered as she looked kikyo up and down. she didn't know what came over her actually she did it was because she didn't like this girl's snooty attitude. She wasn't jealous just didn't like her attitude yeah that's it. _I love koga right?_ Kikyo snorted and also looked kagome up and down. she didn't like the way this nobody was treating.

"Yeah but I'm now Princess of the Takahashi kingdom and you are, probably a middle class noble who was lucky to be invited to this fine castle party by the kingdom's Queen" kikyo smirked when kagome raised her eyebrow in surprise. And that's when inuyasha walked up to them hearing all of which kikyo said.

"No you are totally off I'm Kagome Higurashi heir to the Higurashi kingdom. The precise kingdom your at now, I was born a princess you weren't" kagome hissed thoroughly insulted. _How dare she speak to me like that does this woman have a death wish. Doesn't she know that if your now born royalty then you have no power to disrespect me because if I wanted I could have her head how foolish is she. _Kikyo eyes grew wide she absorbed all of the information kagome was so kindly to inform her with. Inuyasha decided that now was the time to interfere.

"Princess Kagome she honestly didn't know what she was saying she had a fever earlier and I think it's till lingering I'm sorry you were insulted do you forgive her"Inuyasha said knowing kagome would say 'yes' she wasn't that cruel. Kikyo began shaking inuyasha figured it was from fear little did he know.

"Apology accepted just don't let it happen again I only wanted to get to know your wife Prince Inuyasha I didn't expect her to insult me, I meant no harm in what I said earlier kikyo" kagome said as she made her way to the grand stair case. She was so embarrassed right now because their conversation had grabbed almost everyone's attention. That woman had made her look like a fool in front of her and her mothers guest. _That stupid woman she makes me so angry I can't believer this , by her not knowing who I am it basically saying this kingdom's Princess isn't known. I can't believe this happened._ When she reached her room she collapsed on her bad and began crying.

"Princess are you alright" kagome registered the voice as hojo's. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No I was embarrassed by that wretch in front of me and mothers guest" kagome sobbed out, hojo walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's ok Princess I'm sure she just embarrassed her self, no one will think ill of you Princess your just to great" hojo said soothingly as he rubbed her back. Just then koga entered he heard what hojo said. Koga didn't like the fact that kagome had a male servant. _I know he likes my kagome he better not try anything while I'm not here_ _that rat , he just wanted to touch her not comfort her , I know about their book reading at night soon that will be me and Kagome's thing when we get married and live together._ Koga thought arrogantly as her walked over to kagome's bed.

"Hojo go back to the Party and continue serving wine" koga said sternly, hojo nodded slowly as he slowly got off of kagome's bed. As soon as hojo left the room he pulled kagome into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry that Inuyasha's wretch disrespected you and your kingdom"koga whispered in her ear kagome just nodded still crying. Normally she wouldn't let koga get this close to her saying 'she rather wait till they were married' but right now she wanted his comfort.

With Prince Inuyasha

Inuyasha had left the party as soon as kagome made her exit he was completely and utterly humiliated he couldn't believe kikyo would say such a think. He glanced at kikyo who was happily eating the green grapes she grabbed before inuyasha dragged her off to leave. _Poor kagome that must have really embarrassed her, why wouldn't it she takes so much pride in being a good , kind, beautiful, and well known princess. Wait did I just say what I think I said maybe I'm just saying things because I was just humiliated yes! That's it! _Inuyasha thought triumphantly.

That was the stupidest excuse I've ever heard Inuyasha's an idiot he know he likes kagome. So how did you like that chapter see I just had to sit my self down and force my self to write like I did with anything for you. Not that I'm finished I can now focus on the important stories like Nobody, At Cinderella's Ball, and Things Change lol I'm happy go lucky now.

Ok the next chapter is Naraku part two and I'm not giving you a preview cause I don't feel like so you just have to wait so yeah till next chapter sib. Oh and I'm so it's late I did say before July was over but I had to help my bud I.S.P.C with her story so that' s what happened it's only a day late well later I'm now out of my writers block/ depression. oh and does anyone want to be my editor for this story i need help i'll any one who wants to.


End file.
